


Lessons

by erolyn2



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erolyn2/pseuds/erolyn2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany reveals something her handmaids haven't taught her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle at Game of Ships.

She didn’t know how on earth the discussion had started, or why, but somehow she had confessed things that ought to have remained inside her head, in her bedchamber, and now he was clearly not going to let them go.  
  
“ _Never?_ ”  
  
Not since  _Balerion_ , but even then Irri had completed the task for her. And she certainly could never tell him what had prompted  _that…_  
  
“You said I was the most beautiful woman in all the world, did you not?” she replied, not meeting his gaze, “Why should I have to see to myself?”  
  
At that he chuckled, nudging his nose into her cheek. “I’ll teach you, then.”  
  
“I…don’t think that’s…”   
  
Jorah ignored her protests, guiding her fingers down to where she was still damp from the activities of the past few hours.   
  
“Go on. I won’t be around forever, you know.”  
  
“You think I can’t find another–”  
  
He cut off her words in a kiss, giving Dany the opportunity to attempt a diversion. She looped her arms around his neck and leaned into him, letting his hand fall away as she rolled over him and straddled his waist and arched her hips and felt her bear groan into her mouth…but then suddenly she was on her back again, held firmly to the bed.   
  
“Good try,” he growled, but his expression was affectionate when he met her eyes. “It’ll be alright, Dany. Just relax.” He cupped her face in his large palms, kissing her slow and deep until she forgot everything else, until she was so distracted she nearly didn’t notice when he laced his fingers through hers and drew her hand down again.  
  
When she focused on his mouth trailing down her neck, on his rough hands skimming lightly over her breasts, it felt less awkward to seek out the places her blood ran to, to run her fingers along the parts of herself she’d never seen but knew by feeling. Her bear murmured instructions in her ear, responding to the high moans that began to escape her throat, words like “slowly”, “gently”, “relax”, and she could hear in his ragged breath that he was enjoying this as much as she was.  _Maybe more, damn him_.   
  
Dany could feel him hard against her hip, and once she tried to reach for him, but he pushed her firmly away, nipping at the spot near her collarbone that was most sensitive so that she cried out again.   
  
 _Damn you_.  
  
He bit down again, and that was nearly enough; a few more light strokes spread the familiar warmth along her thighs and sent her over the edge.  
  
For awhile after she just lay back, steadied her breathing, closed her eyes. When she opened them Jorah was still watching her, looking maddeningly pleased with himself.   
  
“A decent lesson, my bear,” she said, pressing gently against his chest to ease him back onto the furs, “but I might have a thing or two to teach you as well.”


End file.
